strategic_planetary_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
SI Ultimate MMORPG
[ This is considered to be Non-Canon and just an inspired fan made ] SI Ultimate ( Spire Industries World Ultimate Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game ) is a large and freeplay roleplaying game worldwide. It is launched worldwide in the internet on February 25, 2014 following a week after the release of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. The Console MMORPG Version will be released in July 15, 2014. The SI Ultimate is developed by Spire Industries and Square Enix. Published and launched by Etra Online Games. SI Ultimate is a crossover made game created to employ connections to other gaming universes. Including Final Fantasy, Halo and other games. The Game gives in a large battle system of Final Fantasy and SPS 5.5, having a new battle systems employed to make the players to use their character's spells, abilities and movements easier. The game does not have a story. But it's rather dependable and it's stories are in two sides. Though, the stories are only in placed in thousands of quests. Which the player would decide whether their story would end or continue in by completing quests. Sidequests are also placed, which they can be completed and unlocking areas that are secret nor hidden in common or rare locations. Development of the MMORPG Game came on February 15, 2011. Where SPS 5 is 40% Complete and SI Engine 4.0 is compatible on making it's own system. On November 19, 2013, the game is complete and Spire Industries started it's massive online plugins with the help of Square Enix North America and Square Enix Japan. The Game was launched first nationwide in February 21, 2014 on Japanese Websites. And Februray 25, 2014 four days after, worldwide. Players praised the game for being massively open and much more powerful in it's creative MMORPG Style base that it flicked Diablo 3 and other Freeplay Games. Plus the SI Engine 4.0 gave players to change settings from low to ultra for players with normal or weak PCs. SI Ultimate is considered to be the best MMORPG Freeplay Game of the Decade. Gameplay The Gameplay Style of the game is at it's Third Person Perspective. With players can customize their characters with unique costumes and attires. Such as the limited edition SPS Soldier Outfit. And whatever the player wears affects the character's stats either positive or negative. Like most of the MMORPG Games, SI Ultimate delivers online shops to purchase weapons with resources. Players can also have a similar way of dragging items into shortcut keys slots. Quickly using them or casting a spell if the player wishes to. The Game delievers various of battle styles: Free Fightverse, which includes that any players can join the battle with the player fighting the enemy. Privateverse includes a player fighting an enemy privately without any public players interrupting. ( Although, the player can wish to invite any other players to the privateverse mode to assist the player ). Players can acquire rewards such as Cash or Wix Magic Bars Characters can be customized anytime. Such as when the player creates a new SI account or make a new character. Instead of Usernames appearing, players can decide if they want to expose their Usernames or not. As they can name their characters even if it is taken. Both genders traits would not affect their character stats ingame. Such as increasing weight or height. Increasing breast size ( for sex appeal ) or Muscle Mass, does not also affect the character's stats. As noted by Nikolai, " What the player wants for their characters style and appearance. It's on them. " It added the hair styles and voices for the players to interact with a hardworked voice program that simultaneously generates voices. Characters can also be in different skin colors, especially in which Species would they be similar in a human body. The Character Customization is available anytime if the player goes for the quick menu and selects it. Enemies in the game would rather be avoided or engage in conflict. As most of the enemies in the open areas do not attack the players directly. Sometimes, enemies in aggressive modes will and simultaneously engage the player in the open area. Enemies would use various of abilities to damage the player. So does the player will use it's attacks or spells to defeat the enemy. Players can increase their character's stats. And they can further increase them if they complete main quests or engage more enemies and level up. The Level Up system allows to give the players one skill points to add any of their stats ( Such as Strength, Agility, Intelligence, Mobility, Charisma, Dexterity and Attack Speed. ) Any stats can also affect weapons. Such as adding their effectivity or decrease it. Weapons are also in various types. Swords, Spears, Hammers, Daggers/ Knives, Guns and other kinds of weapons can be purchased by the player. Though, the game would originally focus without ranged weapons but this was added due to the crossover type of the MMORPG. Players can also add any Power Gems that are compatible with the weapons. Such as the Flame Gem adds 400+ Flame Damage to the enemy if attached. The players weapons can also be enhanced in shops, increasing their damage without any level limit. As in February 28, players level limit is at 750. Players clothings also affects their stats, especially Event Clothing offers. Such as Faith's Gloves, tattoos and clothes. As her set clothing can increase the player's speed and agility. Adding armor can further increase the stats in a more effective way and they can be also attached with gems to maximize their power. The Players main hub is at Crystal City in Asian Servers. European Servers main hub is at the Viola City. American Servers stays in a Western Like City. Spire Industries North America says that Separate Continent Servers should be in different hubs. As Asian Servers has to pick sub-servers ( Countries ) to stay in their internet latency low. Quest System The Quest System is the primary way of acquiring Cash or Wix Magic Bars. The Main Quests gives larger rewards and xp bonuses for the player to level up and get enough money to purchase any arsenal in their hands to become powerful. Though there are no limitations in Main Quests, as confirmed in March 5, 2014 shout. If the Main Quests do end, then the player is free to roam around and continue going with Event Quests or Side Quests. Except that 15 more Main Quests are added Every Thrusday. Side Quests are also another way of acquiring Cash or Wix Magic Bars but not too much to earn in the Main ones. Though, more Side Quests can also reward players much more higher amount of Cash or Wix Magic Bars. And Side Quests is the only quest system that rewards players with keys to unlock Crystal Chests. The Event Quests are temporary and lasts in 27 days. Event Quests runs in a reward system like the Side Quests. However, the Event Quests rewards players highly when the player is almost near in completing the event quest. Rewards can also be in clothing that can add stats of the players. Resources *Cash - Most common game money. Players can gain Cash at many ways, such as killing enemies, completing quests and many more. Cash is the most resources used by many players to purchase weapons, shields, armors, costumes, houses and other. *Wix Magic Bars - Wix Magic Bars are premium money and they can also be acquired in many ways. Though, it wouldn't be many, Night Bars are useful resources to acquire powerful weapons, enhanced armors, shields and better costumes. Especially upgrading houses and other uses further. *Medals - Medals are only acquired and can be used to buy god-like weapons and armors. Unlike the other two resources, Medals cannot be acquired from the game. But they can be acquired in Casino Servers. Such as 1 to 15 Medals daily when the player wins. Medals are probably the target of the Players to get rare items. In the March 12, 2014 update, Medals from SPS Shops can be combined with the Medals here. Medals are also acquired in local networking shops or any shops that avails sells for cards. Such as 200 Medals for 15 Dollars. *Crates - Crates contains money, items, night bars and Medals ( rarely ). Crates are often seen in edged areas or when defeating powerful enemies. Crates can be also sold. *Rare Crates - Rare Crates contains rare items. Including the Spratz Sword that has 940-1020 Damage. The Rare Crates can also be sold in a high price. It's chances of acquiring Medals is almost 50%. Plot Characters The Characters in the game are mostly NPCs. Sometimes, NPCs are allied with the players and can fight alongside them if the player is on a main quest. Story The Stories are found throughout the game. So far, these are all matched and collected by players. The SPS is primarily the good faction, while the Separatists is the evil faction. Players can either pick any of the factions. Though, they will start in the ship as a tutorial and prologue part. November 24, 2425, the UCG Headquarters in Earth was destroyed by a mistaken fire of the Triple-Quad Missiles, unknown that it was carrying a maximum payload of Six Tons of Tiberium. Effectively destroying almost life on Earth. The remaining survivors on Earth retreats and regroups into the SPS Earth Fleet while battling a large Incursion Force. They escaped and slipspaced into the Military Industrial Planet Genesis, where they regrouped with the largest fleet of the Military Force. Though, the Incursion followed the Earth Survivors and began invading Genesis. Forcing the SPS to evacuate all of the vessels and military assets off the planet and destroy the data that leads to the docks of the Infinity Carriers. Four years later, the SPS Heavy Infinity-174 and hundreds of thousands of vessels including civillian freighters and transports alongside the United Species of Earth slipspaces in blind coordinates. Where they believed that a slipspace contact close to the Crystal Portal would take them to another universe. Right after an instant slipspace, the entire fleet arrived in a planet that is six times the size of the sun. A habitable planet where they call it Etra. Unsure of the planet's inhabitants, the fleet sents four vessels into the planet but losts contact right after their atmospheric entrance. The Military starts sending Military Vessels into the planet with full contact to the Heavy Infinity. Three of the four vessels were destroyed upon re-entry, but one vessel crashed into the planet and forced survivors of the ships struggling to re-establish contact with their Commanders while the rest would sweep and patrol the rest of the area. The survivors of the ship were attacked by Firebirds, burning most of the survivors alive but the turrets were reactivated and killed the Firebirds. The Infinity's dropships rescued the survivors off the planet and confirmed the hostilic nature of the planet. The Heavy Infinity fires it's Ark Cannons in a large continent area, creating a large crater to establish forward operating bases and if safe. Colonize it.